


Strawberry Lube

by MYTRAINSS



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, i love them sm, romantic sex, romantic smut, sex with feelings, they're not having sex they're making love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYTRAINSS/pseuds/MYTRAINSS
Summary: This is literally just gay Pitch Perfect porn with fluff sprinkled in because I genuinely love these two so much. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.
Relationships: Benji Applebaum & Jesse Swanson, Benji Applebaum/Jesse Swanson, appleswan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Strawberry Lube

Benji is on his knees on his bed, face pressed into his pillow with his arms crossed above his forehead and his ass in the air. He’s red in the face, and he can feel his cheeks burning hot. He’d been waiting all day for this, sitting through hours of classes with an uncomfortable erection that he was sure Jesse would be happy to help him with at the end of the day, and that he was sure would last. He’d been… needy like this all day. It started when Jesse got dressed that morning, it was so easy for Benji to get ahead of himself as he watched his boyfriend strip out of his pajamas, he couldn’t help it. He sent him off to class with a kiss goodbye, then headed off to class himself about an hour later. 

So, yeah. To say Benji had been eager to get Jesse into bed would be an understatement. Jesse was on-board right away, because he was weak for his Benji, and he jumped at any opportunity to please him he could find. Benji had begged, pleaded with him, even, and Jesse found it endearing that Benji was so desperate for some physical affection. Jesse hadn’t been so eager all day, in fact he hadn’t thought about this sort of thing during the day at all, but he definitely seems like he wants something now that his boyfriend is face-down-ass-up over his Star Wars bedspread, begging for Jesse to do something. 

“Jess, please,” he whines into his pillow, arching his back a tiny bit to accentuate the curve of his ass before looking back at Jesse over his shoulder. Jesse chuckles, leaning down and pressing a series of gentle kisses between Benji’s shoulders. “Anything for you, sweetheart.” he says sweetly before leaning down further and grabbing the bottle of strawberry-flavored lube from the spot where it was neatly tucked away under Benji’s bed. Jesse pops the cap open, puts some lube on his middle and index finger, then gently rubs at Benji’s hole. This earns a needy whine from the magician, then eventually Jesse slips one of those lubed up fingers into his boyfriend. 

Jesse starts working that finger, exploring Benji’s hole and moving in and out at a steady pace. The whimpers and moans and pleads for more from the man underneath him drive him forward, and eventually he slips his middle finger in, too. He’s thrusting them in and out, eventually picking up the pace a little bit. Benji’s whimpers turn to full-fledged moans, and presses his cheek into the pillow again. “Ah-ahah- Please, Jess… Need- more..” Jesse gives a brief hum of acknowledgement before retracting his fingers, then returning to the bottle of lube. Opening it once more, he pours much more than before into his palm, slathers it between his hands, then starts stroking himself with one hand as he continues to massage Benji’s hole. Benji squirms underneath Jesse, desperate for more. 

Jesse gives a quiet groan, then pulls his hand down to gently massage his boyfriend’s balls. He keeps at this for a few moments, until Benji whines once more, just about ready to start begging again. Jesse leans down to kiss Benji on the shoulder, then his neck. “You ready, Ben?” Benji nods, turning his head to look back at Jesse as much as he can. Jesse catches Benji’s lips with his own in a particularly sweet kiss, then slips his cock into his boyfriend’s eager hole. He starts thrusting his hips, grabbing onto Benji’s as he pulls his own back, then pushes himself back into the magician underneath him. He keeps moving like this, hitting all those nerve endings Benji always forgot he had, making him unable to find the words to express what he’s feeling.

Benji’s moans have always been something Jesse found particularly pleasant to hear. Benji never liked it rough, he always wanted it to be about emotions and expressing love more than he wanted it to be about physically feeling good for a few minutes. So when Jesse knew just how to please him in such a way that made him feel loved, the noises he made were quiet and soft, not loud and obnoxious. He was always one for the more gentle moans himself, Jesse, he found it endearing, like just about everything else Benji did. He found it adorable in a way he couldn’t describe. Benji starts moving his hips in tandem with Jesse. When Jesse pulls back, Benji moves forward, and then they both move and Benji’s ass meets Jesse’s hips. They keep in this rhythm for a considerable time. 

Jesse finds himself letting moans slip, too. But his admiration of Benji while he’s having quite a good time is the root of his enjoyment of the experience. Sure, obviously he likes this for his own personal satisfaction, but he can’t wrap his head around the fact that Benji wants him. Of all the men at Barden, he chose Jesse. He just couldn’t figure out why Benji would fall in love with someone like him, nor why Benji would allow him this luxury. Getting to make him feel good, getting to be intimate in a way nobody else can. And Benji grants him this luxury because he loves him. It confuses and thrills Jesse all the same, but he loves it. He just considers himself lucky to be in love with such an amazing person, and much more so to have that amazing person be in love with him, too. 

“Ah! Hah- Ah, God, Jess- F-fuck, I- I’m close,” were the only words Benji could manage. He was on the edge, he could feel the heat building up in his abdomen. If they kept going like this he would come onto his Star Wars bedspread, which he ultimately doesn’t want, but god he can’t think of anything else right now. He’s here, being incredibly intimate with the one person he loves more than anything or anyone in the entire world, and that’s all that matters to him. Jesse lets another moan out, using his right hand to grip at Benji’s ass cheek. He starts gently massaging it, just working the muscle with his hand. His left hand remains firmly planted on Benji’s left hip. “I- I am too, baby. I’m almost there.” he huffs. They’re both moaning and panting now, it’s only a matter of time. 

Benji is the first to come. As predicted, all over his bedspread. Wonderful. Jesse follows suit, thrusting in and out a few more times before spilling inside Benji, who relaxes, laying down all the way. He’s panting, trying to catch his breath. So is Jesse. “...Think… think I can sleep in your bed tonight?” Jesse laughs quietly, pulling himself completely out of Benji and sitting back to admire his obviously tired boyfriend. He looks at the clock; 11:30PM. “Definitely. I missed you today.” Benji smiles, then rolls over onto his back, looking up at Jesse with so much love and adoration. “I missed you too, baby.” he sits up, putting his hands on Jesse’s cheeks and giving him a peck on the lips. “Good thing we don’t have classes tomorrow, huh? We can sleep in together, just you and me.” Jesse thinks back-- and yeah, he likes the idea of spending some time with Benji for an at-home date of sorts. He loves being romantic and treating him like he’s the only thing that matters- because the way Jesse sees it, he is. “It’s been a while since we’ve had extra time to spend together, hasn’t it? We could cuddle and watch a bunch of movies…” 

Jesse scoops his boyfriend up bridal-style, carries him over to his bed, then lays him down before turning the lights off and joining him. Benji cuddles up to his boyfriend right away, and Jesse drapes an arm over him. “...Goodnight, Jesse.” Benji yawns ever-so-quietly, and Jesse mirrors it. “Goodnight, my sweet boy.” Benji nestles his face into Jesse’s neck, and in turn, Jesse buries his face in Benji’s curly, fluffy hair before placing a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you.” Jesse pulls a blanket over the two of them.

“...I love you too, Benji.”


End file.
